Many different types of product display shelves are known. Typically these consist of shelving units in the form of product trays supported in some fashion and located at various positions in a shop or other retail establishment. Products are hung from the product trays or supported on an upper surface of a platform of the product trays and customers wishing to purchase the products can remove these from the display.
Displays are also known which include one or more light sources to illuminate parts, or all, of the display matrix. It is known that during an initial installation phase when the display is constructed, the provision of lighting can be an onerous task requiring a user to access parts of the display which may be difficult to reach.
This is very common in the health and beauty arena. In addition there is a situation where multiple brands within a store have to follow certain guidelines with the functionality and operation of display equipment in store. This can lead to a situation where there are common functions and features inherent in a display across multiple brands. To the consumer there is clear point of difference across the brands, achieved by specific design of the front of the shelves and/or features around the shopable area. This also includes graphics and illumination.
WO2006/067396 discloses an apparatus and method for displaying retail products. The apparatus includes a number of product display trays connected to an upright spur. Each tray includes an electrical connection to electrically connect the tray to the spur.
In a world in which consumer products and branding are frequently being renewed, it would be useful to have a product display system that offers users a more convenient way of changing the visual appearance of the display shelf with minimum effort and cost.